freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Para resultados similares, véase Fredbear (Redirección) Nightmare Fredbear es una versión deformada y terrorífica de Fredbear. Se trata de uno de los Animatrónicos Nightmare que asechan al Niño protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, cuya mente crea a estos monstruos tras sufrir un accidente relacionado con los personajes. Al ser la versión Nightmare de Fredbear, el animatrónico que directamente causó su lesión, es el más terrorífico e intimidante de todas estas pesadillas, reflejado en su gran tamaño y el largo de sus dientes. Como se dijo anteriormente, debuta en Five Nights at Freddy's 4 como uno de los antagonistas principales. Posterior a dicho juego, el personaje no vuelve a hacer aparición en entregas futuras, y no sería hasta Ultimate Custom Night donde retoma un papel antagónico. Desde UCN, Nightmare Fredbear es interpretado por el actor Zach Hoffman. Apariencia Él es de un color dorado moteado con varias manchas de color marrón, y presenta varios agujeros en su traje. Lleva puesto un moño de color púrpura y un pequeño sombrero de copa del mismo color con una franja horizontal negra en el medio. Tiene dos botones en su pecho, uno negro y otro blanco. Posee una gran cabeza con mejillas hinchadas, encías expuestas de un tono oscuro, y una gran boca llena de dientes largos y afilados. Su cabeza, como la de todos los demás animatrónicos, parece estar dividida en dos partes. Su hocico es cuadrado, similar a Freddy Fazbear del segundo juego. Sus pequeños ojos son de color gris metálico con los irises de color carmesí y tiene varios cables largos que sobresalen de cada uno de sus ojos en forma de pestañas. Las manos tienen el mismo diseño de Springtrap, al igual que los otros animatrónicos Nightmare. Su estómago es redondo y de color marrón oscuro, tiene una gran hendidura en la zona inferior, la cual está armada con un conjunto, de lo que parecen ser colmillos afilados. Historia Five Nights at Freddy's 4 En el año 1983, se planea celebrar el cumpleaños de un Niño en el local de Fredbear's Family Diner. Sin embargo, el pequeño sufre un gran temor hacia el restaurante por algún evento que presenció en ese lugar. Su hermano, al descubrir este temor, comienza a molestarlo, ya sea al asustarlo con una máscara de Foxy o incluso dejarlo solo en el local. El día de la fiesta, el niño es nuevamente molestado por su hermano, esta vez acompañado de sus amigos que llevan máscaras de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica. Creyendo que sería una buena broma, llevan al pequeño hacia el escenario y colocan su cabeza en la boca de Fredbear. Sin embargo, la presión de las mandíbulas del animatrónico es tan fuerte que termina por aplastar el cráneo del niño. Debido a este accidente, cae en una especia de coma. Dentro de este, empieza a desarrollar pesadillas donde es atacado por versiones deformadas y terroríficas de los personajes presentes ese fatídico día. Nightmare Fredbear es uno de ellos, reflejando de una manera monstruosa y como el mayor de sus miedos al animatrónico que causó directamente su lesión. Ultimate Custom Night [[Archivo:Nightmare FredbearCN.png|thumb|Icono de Nightmare Fredbear en la UCN.]] En el "mashup definitivo de FNaF", Nightmare Fredbear regresa nuevamente como uno de los 58 animatrónicos antagonistas de la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo el 21vo personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. Comportamiento FNaF 4 Nightmare Fredbear aparecerá en la 5ta (durante toda la noche) y 6ta Noche (de las 4 A.M. en adelante). Cuando está activo, los demás animatrónicos dejarán de acechar al jugador, lo que puede hasta cierto punto simplificar las cosas. Nightmare Fredbear se acercará, ya sea desde el pasillo izquierdo o derecho. Al mirarlo en los pasillos e iluminarlo con la linterna de vez en cuando hará que se acerque, el cerrar la puerta le hará retroceder hacia el final del pasillo. Aleatoriamente, el jugador oirá a Fredbear reír en voz alta, lo que significa que su cabeza aparecerá ya sea en la cama (momento en el que se debe simplemente iluminarlo con la linterna durante un breve período de tiempo) o en el armario (momento en el que el jugador simplemente tiene que cerrar la puerta por un corto período de tiempo). Para defenderse contra el ataque de Nightmare Fredbear, el jugador debe prestar mucha atención a los sonidos que hace mientras corre, para así intuir desde que dirección se dirige. Por lo tanto, es fundamental utilizar altavoces o auriculares con el sonido a un nivel aceptable. Del mismo modo, el jugador también puede escuchar cuando Nightmare Fredbear ha dejado la puerta de una manera similar a lo dicho anteriormente, es entonces cuando puede volver al centro de la habitación. UCN Cuando su I.A es activada, Nightmare Fredbear intenta ingresar a la oficina desde la puerta izquierda. Como bien dice su descripción no puede ser visto en las cámaras, en cambio, sus ojos rojos aparecen en la puerta mientras se escucha su característica risa, indicando que está a punto de entrar. Es cuestión de levantar el monitor, quedarse sin aire o energía para que Nightmare Fredbear ataque al jugador y termine la partida. La única forma de evitarlo es cerrando la puerta izquierda, pulsando la tecla "A'''" del teclado, entonces se escucha un golpe característico que indica que se ha ido. Aumentar la dificultad de '''Nightmare Fredbear aumenta la frecuencia con la que aparece en la puerta. Audio |-|FNaF 4= Sonido que produce Nightmare Fredbear al ser iluminado en la cama o el armario. Risas de Nightmare Fredbear, éstas se reproducen cada vez que él entra en el armario o cuando su cabeza se encuentra en la cama. center center center center center center El sonido que produce Nightmare Fredbear cuando ataca al jugador. Cada animatrónico produce un ruido idéntico a éste en la misma circunstancia. center |-|UCN= Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear. Comparte el mismo sonido con los demás animatrónicos provenientes del cuarto juego. center Risas de Nightmare Fredbear. center center Sonido que produce Nightmare Fredbear al golpear la puerta. center Archivo:UCN_-_Nightmare_Fredbear_-_Linea_1.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Nightmare_Fredbear_-_Linea_2.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Nightmare_Fredbear_-_Linea_3.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Nightmare_Fredbear_-_Linea_4.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Nightmare_Fredbear_-_Linea_5.ogg Curiosidades |-|FNaF 4= *En el teaser, el color de Nightmare Fredbear era grisáceo, posiblemente para que los fans no vayan a deducir de manera sencilla su identidad. *El nombre de Nightmare Fredbear fue revelado cuando Scott Cawthon subió el teaser a la página de IndieDB de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, en el título se podían apreciar las iniciales NFB, lo que por obvias razones significaría Nightmare Fredbear. *Al principio los fans creían que podía ser Shadow Freddy, por su color grisáceo y por el color morado en su moño y sombrero en su teaser. *El jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear se realiza desde el centro de la habitación, aunque se haya sido atacado desde los pasillos o la cama. *Es el primer animatrónico que puede atacar en 4 lugares diferentes, además de ser uno de los pocos animatrónicos capaces de moverse a todas partes (si no se toma en cuenta el área donde se lleva a cabo Fun with Plushtrap) *'Nightmare Fredbear' junto con Nightmare Freddy, son los únicos animatrónicos que no son reemplazados en la actualización de Halloween. *Las risas de Nightmare Fredbear suenan muy similares a las risas de Freddy Fazbear en el primer juego, sólo que con tono más profundo y más similar a la humana. *Hay un bug en el que al empezar la noche 5, Nightmare Fredbear hace su jumpscare, esto solo le paso a Markiplier *'Nightmare Fredbear' es mucho más inactivo en la versión móvil. *'Nightmare Fredbear' parece tener un tono rojizo en los dientes, posiblemente haciendo alusión a la sangre. **Lo mismo ocurre con Nightmare. *thumb|328pxSegún el propio Scott, Nightmare Fredbear fue el animatrónico que más se tardó en modelar, exactamente una semana. **El más fácil y rápido fue Shadow Bonnie. |-|UCN= *Fue el personaje N°5 junto con Nightmare, cuyas mecánicas fueron reveladas en la barra de progreso. *Una de sus lineas hace referencia a la frase "I will put you back togehter" que dice el peluche de Fredbear al final de la 6ta Noche del cuarto juego. = Galería = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Archivos del juego FNaF4 - Cama (Nightmare Fredbear).png|La cabeza de Nightmare Fredbear en la cama. FNaF4 - Armario (Nightmare Fredbear).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en el armario. FNaF4 - Pasillo Izquierdo (Nightmare Fredbear).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' acercándose desde el pasillo izquierdo. FNaF4 - Pasillo Izquierdo (Nightmare Fredbear - Cerca).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la puerta del pasillo izquierdo. FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Fredbear).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' acercándose desde el pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Fredbear - Cerca).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la puerta del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Dormitorio (Nightmare Fredbear antes de atacar).gif|Instante en que la linterna falla justo antes de ser atacado por Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Nightmare Fredbear Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Final de la Demo.png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la pantalla final de la demo. Making Fredbear FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 1).png|Primer paso para hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 2).png|Segundo paso para hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 3).png|Tercer paso para Hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 4).png|Cuarto paso para hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 5).png|Quinto paso para hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 6).png|Sexto paso para hacer a Nightmare Fredbear. FNaF4 - Extra (Making Fredbear 7).png Iluminados FNaF4 - Cama (Nightmare Fredbear - Iluminado).png|La cabeza de Nightmare Fredbear en la cama. FNaF4 - Armario (Nightmare Fredbear - Iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en el armario. FNaF4 - Pasillo Izquierdo (Nightmare Fredbear - Iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear '''acercándose desde el pasillo izquierdo. FNaF4 - Pasillo Izquierdo (Nightmare Fredbear - Cerca, iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear''' en la puerta del pasillo izquierdo. FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Fredbear - Iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' acercándose desde el pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Fredbear - Cerca, iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la puerta del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Final de la Demo (Iluminado).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la pantalla final de la demo. Ultimate Custom Night Archivos del juego Nightmare_FredbearCN.png|Icono de Nightmare Fredbear. NightmareFredbearJumpscareUCN.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear. N&NMEyesUCN.png|Ojos de Nightmare Fredbear. También son los de Nightmare. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Nightmare Fredbear FNaF VR Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear en La Galería (de frente).png|'Nightmare Fredbear' en la Galería. Prize Counter NightmareFredbearAF - FNaFVR.png|Figura de acción de Nightmare Fredbear. Miscelánea FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Something Big is Coming).jpg|Quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Something Big is Coming - Iluminado).jpg|Quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, nótese el "Propety of Fr...er". FNaF4 - Teaser 6.jpg|Sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear en el teaser "Thank You!". FNaF4 - Pasillo Izquierdo (Nightmare Fredbear - Animado).gif|Nightmare Fredbear acercándose al jugador desde el pasillo izquierdo (Animado). FNaF4 - Extra (Nightmare Fredbear - Captura).jpg|Vista completa en los Extras del juego. Cn 0.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear en la Ultimate Custom Night. FNaF VR - Screenshot 15 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de Nightmare Fredbear en Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. FNaF VR - Screenshot 16 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla de Nightmare Fredbear en Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted en:Nightmare Fredbear Categoría:Nightmares Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted